Scenes From A Tollbooth
by Red Witch
Summary: My take on what happened at the tollbooth in Walk on the Wild Side.


**Tabitha drove over the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Anyway, here's some pointless silliness from "Walk on the Wild Side!" **

**Scenes From a Tollbooth**

Harvey Pinkles led an ordinary life. Well as ordinary as one can get when one is a tollbooth operator. Actually lately his life was pretty dull. His tollbooth was the exit near the beach and since it was a long way from summer, hardly anyone ever drove past his post at night. So Harvey settled himself down for another boring night of reading the newspaper, listening to the game on the radio and just being bored.

Or so he thought.

Before he knew it a jeep filled with five young females drove up to his toll, blaring music out of the radio. _Teenagers,_ He thought as he put down the newspaper and moved to the window to collect the change. What he ended up getting he would never forget.

"Fifty Cents," He said in a disinterested tone.

"Actually we're not going that way," The blonde driver smiled and batted her eyes. "We are in need of assistance. Could you help us?"

"Uh," Harvey was at a loss. "Sure!"

"Great," She got out of the jeep and went inside the tollbooth. "We need your booth to change in! Come on in girls!"

"What?" Harvey yelped as the girls got out of the jeep.

"You think we'll all fit in here?" Kitty asked.

"No problem," Tabitha said.

"Uh wait I minute you can't just…" Harvey started to protest.

"Thank you soooo much!" Tabitha smiled, playfully teasing her finger under his chin and batting her eyes. "We really appreciate this!" 

"Oh it smells like a pigsty in here!" Jean wrinkled her nose. 

"Couldn't we use that bathroom in the bus station again?" Amara asked. "At least there was more room."

"We could if someone hadn't used her firecrackers to blow up the toilets!" Rogue snapped. 

"It was a dump anyway!" Tabitha told her. She turned to Harvey, "You don't mind giving us girls a little privacy do you sweetie?"

"Uh…" Harvey gulped. 

"Move it!" Tabitha shoved Harvey out of the tollbooth. "Okay girls time to get changed!" She pulled down the shades of the tollbooth. Harvey could see their silhouettes as they got changed and heard their conversation. 

"Watch it!"

"Sorry Jean I didn't mean to step on your foot," Kitty said.

"Hey don't get too close to me!" Rouge shouted. "Yikes!"

"Whoa sorry," Tabitha said.

"Whoa what a rush!" Rogue shouted. Suddenly little tiny energy bombs flew out the window and landed at Harvey's feet. They exploded and he danced around yelping. 

"Hey that's fun!" Rogue laughed insanely. 

"Great just what we need," Jean sighed. "Two Boom Booms." 

"As long as Rogue doesn't steal her driving skills," Amara giggled.

"Hey for your information I am a great driver!" Tabitha snapped. "I've never been in an accident!" 

"What about that four car pile-up you caused last night?" Jean asked.

"That was their own fault for tailgating in the first place! Anybody see my shades?" Tabitha asked.

"I've got 'em!" Amara said. "How do I look?"

"Fabulous Darling!" Tabitha opened the door in her Bayville Sirens outfit. 

"Okay we're done!" Kitty pulled up the shades. "Let's rock!"

"Kitty you have been spending way too much time with Lance," Rogue groaned. 

"Hey thanks for the changing room!" Tabitha blew Harvey a kiss and jumped in the jeep. The rest of the girls were not that far behind. "SEE YA!" She tossed an energy bomb into a nearby trash can. It exploded as the girls drove off laughing. 

Harvey stood there in shock as it rained trash all over the place. "That was weird…"He said. "Well at least the rest of the night will seem peaceful compared to that!"

Suddenly a convertible drove up. Inside were two boys. "Excuse me," Scott asked getting out of the car. "Can we use your tollbooth for a second? We just need to change! Thanks! Move it Kurt before they get away again!" 

Harvey stared with his mouth wide open as the two boys ran inside and pulled down the shades. 

"Hey watch the tail!" Kurt shouted.

"Sorry! Hey watch your elbow!" Scott told him. 

"Yeowch! I told you to watch the tail!"

"Sorry! Hey watch it! My shades!" Suddenly a red blast shattered through the roof of the tollbooth. "Oops."

"Come on they're getting away!" Kurt yelped. Suddenly a blue demon like creature appeared into the car out of nowhere. 

"Kurt I told you to wait up!" Scott ran out in his uniform. He looked at Harvey. "Uh sorry about your roof…I'll um…pay you back."

"No…no that's okay," Harvey stammered.

"No really I will," Scott jumped in the car. "I just gotta do something first!" They sped off down the road. 

Harvey stared at the empty road for a long time. "That's it," He started to walk away. "I'm gonna change careers and go into a nice, normal, safe job. Like studying volcanoes." 


End file.
